


All I Want For Christmas Is Your Voice

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: I Like My Name When You Say It [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gags, I mean tooth-rotting fluff, Light Dom/sub, POV Second Person, adorable d/s, but like while gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Kara gives Lena a gift she's always dreamed of. Kara's POV.





	All I Want For Christmas Is Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as part of a chapter in a larger work, but I just had to share it now. It's missing some emotional build-up, though. Just go with it :)
> 
> If you haven't read part 1 of the series, you may want to for reference.

Christmas has always been a little stressful for you. You aren’t the best at thinking of gifts; your idea of a gift is time spent cuddling or adventuring together.

This year, though, you know exactly what you’ll give Lena.

You buy her a day at a spa, but that’s not it. That’s more because you don’t want to give her only one thing. On Christmas morning with your family, when she opens the little box you put the coupon in, she smiles and thanks you. You hear the genuine gratitude in her voice, but also a hint of longing. You know she’s hoping for something more personal from you and you smile reassurance at her.

Alex is playing Santa and distributing presents to you, Lena, and Eliza. Near the end, she picks up a compact wrapped box. “This one’s for… Lena! From Kara,” she adds, as she hands Lena the present.

She tears off the wrapping paper and finds a modest white box with its own sizeable tag. She raises an eyebrow. “’To be opened when we’re alone’,” she reads aloud, and flicks her eyes up at you. You feel bashful but can’t help a smirk.

“It’s something you dearly want,” you reply, “and that’s all I’m saying. And no, Alex,” you add, “you don’t want to know.”

Alex just shakes her head.

After the wrapping paper is disposed of and the gathering comes to a close, she drags you onto the couch. “I’m dying to know what it is.”

She reaches for the unopened box but you use your speed to swipe it first. You push the coffee table back and kneel before her. As you offer the box to your lover, you see her lips part and her eyes go wide. “From me to you,” you say softly.

She lets you hold the box and opens the top. Inside, you know, she finds wads of tissue paper keeping the gift from rattling. She pulls them out and gasps. _“Kara…”_ She draws out the ball gag and stares at it, then green eyes meet yours and you see tears coming. You set the box on the table, climb onto the couch, and pull her into your arms. She clings to you with one hand and the gag with the other.

“Merry Christmas,” you whisper.

After a few minutes, she shifts to make eye contact. You see in her damp eyes that she wants to put it on you right now, but she swallows and forces herself to be serious. “When do you want to try this?”

“Today,” you answer. “As soon as you’re ready.”

She nods. “I want to add another safeword signal for you,” she says. “Orange means ‘yellow and ungag me’.”

You nod in return. “Good thinking. I’ve been thinking about hand signals, but I’m stuck. Do you have some ideas?”

“I learned some from a fanfic I read. Close your fist for green, hold up one finger for yellow, two for orange, three for red,” she suggests. “Waggle them to help get my attention.”

“That sounds good, but what about when my hands are behind my back?”

She considers. “Nod enthusiastically for green, snap your fingers for yellow, shake your head violently for red?”

“I might not be able to snap my fingers,” you point out.

“If you can’t, then red and tell me what you need.”

“That works.” You smile. “I’m excited, Lena.”

The look on her face is everything. “Can I- can I…?”

You open your mouth as wide as it will go.

You’ve tried it already and you know what it’s like. The manufacturer had the good sense to make it taste like nothing at all, so it’s not unpleasant. You know how the silicone feels against your teeth and how the straps feel against your cheeks. You know how it feels to be unable to speak.

But you don’t. Not when it’s _her_ putting it on.

Before, it was an experiment. You put it on and took it off at will. Now, it’s surrender. Now, your eyes go wide and you whimper. Her eyes, still damp, fill with concern and she reaches for the strap.

You stop her. You keep one of her hands in yours and hold the other over your heart. You know she feels it thumping in your chest, but she knows your pulse almost as well as she knows your clit by now. She relaxes and holds your other hand over her own heart. You breathe together that way until your pulses coincide. She’s crying again, intimate tears, and you automatically try to smile. You can’t, but she sees the attempt and smiles for you both. She pulls you into a seated embrace, one hand on your back and the other buried in your hair, cradling your head. _“Thank you,”_ she whispers in your ear. _“Thank you.”_

You stay like that, holding each other. There’s no way you’re moving first. Like the gag itself, this is for her. It’s a full five minutes later when she finally sits back. “Do you like it, Kara?” You nod. “I like it, too. I hate to take it out…” but she does. “Be honest with yourself, Kara. Would you enjoy doing that again?”

You smile shyly. “Very much. I would never have thought it, before you brought it up.”

She beams. “Really?”

You reach and take her hands again. “Really. I love the trust aspect. It's even relaxing, like the cuffs. If I can't say anything anyway, why not relax? Rao, and if you tied and blindfolded me, I could just let go…”

She turns your hands so she’s holding yours, rubbing circles on the backs of them with her thumbs. You feel you could melt into a puddle. “I adore it when you surrender yourself to me, Kara. Thank you.”

You smile. “You can put it back in, if you want.”

She does, her tears finally dried, and caresses around your lips. “Rao, Kara…”

You laugh at her. It comes out muffled and indistinct, but she recognizes it for what it is, grins, and laughs with you. When the moment passes, her expression softens to a smile. “Can we cuddle? I’d really like to…” She looks down, bashful. You reach out and lift her chin. “I’d really like to sit you in my lap and braid your hair.”

You try to grin – and fail, of course – and turn your back to her. You can tell she’s out of practice, probably not having done it on herself in years and perhaps never on a friend, but the sensations are comforting. It reminds you of bonding with Alex – okay, the comparison is a little weird, but still. You sigh through your nose and close your eyes, relaxing into the gentle tugs at your hair. How did you ever find such a wonderful woman?

 _“Done,”_ she whispers in your ear. You sigh again and lean back into her. Her hands wrap around your waist and one leg hooks over yours. _“I love you, Kara. I love you.”_ You squeeze her hands and hum. A kiss on your head tells you she understands. Then two of her fingers go to the hem of your shirt. “May I…?”

You chuckle to the best of your ability and nod. She lifts off your shirt and removes your bra, her fingers admiring your abs before rising to cup your breasts. She plays with them, stimulating without teasing, and you sigh. One hand descends the length of your torso again, tracing patterns of cool pleasure. Now she teases, playing with your waistband before running her fingertips over you from the outside of your panties. Her middle finger caresses up and down the cleft of your lips. It’s not enough for you to arch your back, not yet, but you know it soon will be. The finger adds pressure, parting your lips under your clothes and brushing your hood at the top of its travel. You gasp and watch as her index and ring fingers slide into your panties, resting warm on your lips while her middle finger continues its long strokes. You groan.

She smiles against your ear. _“That’s what I like to hear.”_ Two more strokes and then the finger joins the others where you want it. It’s inside you, now, just barely. Your pleasure and desire grow together as her other hand still toys with your breast. Her teeth scrape your earlobe. _“You know what I like, little bird? I like knowing that you can’t beg, even if you wanted to. You’re mine and you’ll enjoy what I give you.”_ You press yourself into her body, but then her fingertip brushes your clit and you lurch away, moaning.

She doesn’t play with you now. You’re not really submitted to her – your Kryptonite necklace is still in your room – and she knows it. Despite her whisperings, you’re not hers to take. Instead, she drives you, giving you everything you want before you even know you want it. You’re leaking all over her fingers now – two of them are inside you and her thumb is on your clit – and some distant part of you knows you’ll need to change once you’re done. It doesn’t matter. Your hands clutch hers and urge her on.

Amid the release of your orgasm, you feel your jaw crumple the ball. You hope she doesn’t notice. You hum with satisfaction and pull her hands away so you can roll over. With you lying against her, she unfastens the gag and sees the damage. “Oh, Kara, I-”

You press a finger to her lips. “I bought two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please do leave comments, I love hearing from you :)


End file.
